


Good boys get a reward

by MistressSilverTongue



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bestiality, Breeding, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Gags, Knotting, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Puppy Play, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressSilverTongue/pseuds/MistressSilverTongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically, some idiot decides to rob/get even/whatever the Sheriff and ends up pointing a gun at Stiles. Before anyone can react Derek tackles the guy and clamps his jaws around the guys throat. However, he doesn't kill him. Just holds him there and growls until the guy gets cuffed and taken away. The Sheriff and Stiles believe Derek deserves a special reward for this and well...Stiles had been hinting at wanting to try that thing and the Sheriff did have that fantasy sooo...</p><p>Basically a whole lot of porn with barely any plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good boys get a reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This takes place in Kinkyfics Wipe off Your Innocence verse. After the first story but before the second so neither the Sheriff nor Stiles know that Derek is a werewolf. You don't strictly need to have read her work since this is mostly porn anyway but you should definitely go read her work! XD

"Sit" the Sheriff says and smiles at how quickly his order is followed.

"Good boy" he says, leaning down to first rub his head and then clip the leash onto the collar. After making sure everything was secure the Sheriff steps back drinking in the whole picture.

Stiles was practically vibrating at the end of the leash trying to sit so still and be such a good puppy. The black leather collar stood out so beautifully against his boy’s skin and the plush puppy tail plug almost exactly matched Stiles hair. Though, there was still something missing. The Sheriff eyed the gag on the desk. There was one last thing he had to do though before he could get it.

"Stiles, Stiles look at me" the Sheriff order making his boy jerk his eyes up for the floor to look at him.

"Stiles tell me, why are we doing this?" he asked getting a whine in response before Stiles gathered himself.

"To reward Derek" Stiles answered after flicking his tongue out to wet his lips.

"Good boy, that's right" the Sheriff praised while reaching out to scratch Stiles behind the ear.

"And how are we going to reward Derek for saving you?" the Sheriff gently pressed.

"By giving him a pretty bitch to breed and use" Stiles basically panted out.

"Right again. What a smart bitch you are" the Sheriff crooned before becoming serious.

"And what is the bitch supposed to do if they got overwhelmed or need to stop at anytime?" he gently asked making Stiles whine and try to crawl up his leg.

"Stiles" he said sharply pulling the leash tight for good measure. Stiles whimpered before sitting back on his knees again.

"I, the bitch, is supposed to give this signal if they need to stop at any point" Stiles recited dutifully while demonstrating their sign.

"That's right. Such a good bitch. Now I'm going to put this gag in your mouth because good bitches don't talk. You're going to prove how good you are by keeping it in your mouth without me having to secure it" the Sheriff said as he turned to pick up the gag. When he turned back Stiles had his mouth wide open waiting for it.

"So good for me. Such a good little bitch" the Sheriff praised as he put the gag in Stiles mouth.

"Now stay. Don't come down until I call you" the Sheriff ordered before making his way downstairs where Derek was waiting.

The Sheriff found Derek just where they left him. Laying on the loveseat that was now pushed back on the far wall, eyeing the open living room with suspicion. The Sheriff was barely able to contain his chuckle seeing Derek sulk and huff at being left alone.

Quickly making his way across the room, the Sheriff reached out and gave Derek an affectionate ear rub to stop the sulking brute and get his attention.

"You are such a good boy Derek. Our perfect guard dog. You did so well protecting Stiles. So well I thought you deserved a special reward" the Sheriff said and now he had Derek’s full attention head tilted to the side in confusion. This time the Sheriff did chuckle out loud.

"I know we gave you a reward that night but I thought you deserved something more than that. So I went and got you the prettiest bitch I could find for you to breed. How does that sound? You like the sound of that?" The Sheriff teasingly asks with a smile. Derek was now standing on the loveseat tail wagging in excitement and he let out a bark of agreement.

"I thought you would" the Sheriff laughed petting Derek's head.

"Stiles, here now." the Sheriff yelled. Both of them listened to the stair creak as Stiles slowly crawled down them. One step cautiously taken at a time until he reached the bottom. When he finally rounded the corner and came into the view he made quite the breathtaking picture. Ball gag securely in his mouth while the straps dangled and swayed in front of his face, leash trailing behind him making his collar jingle, plush tail swaying with him as he crawled to the center of the room.

"Gone on Derek. Go inspect your bitch" the Sheriff said as he gave the frozen pup a gently tap on the rump. Derek all but flew the short distance to Stiles. Once Derek reached Stiles he slowly circled him, inspecting every inch of his bitch before he growled and knocked Stiles onto his back. For his part, Stiles just rolled with it and then tilted his head. Baring his neck and fully submitting to his dog.

The Sheriff quickly undid his pants and pulled out his cock before sitting down on the now empty loveseat watching Derek enjoy his reward. And enjoy it he did.

Derek was thoroughly exploring his treat. Long tongue flicking out to taste and tease Stiles nipples before slowly trailing down his body to lick at his bitch’s pretty little cock. Lapping up the precome already drooling out making his bitch whine and whimper around the gag. The noise drew Derek's attention to Stiles' face.

Derek was quick to lick up the drool that was already making its way out around the gag before walking around Stiles’ writhing body and settling in-between his spread legs. Derek sniffed the quivering tail curiously before moving on and licking around the plug base. Lathering Stiles already dripping hole and loosening it until he could wiggle his tongue inside along with the plug.

Much to the Sheriff's delight and surprise Stiles just laid there and took it. Sure his eyes were already brimming with unshed tears of pleasure and he was shaking so much his collar and leash jingled, but he was keeping himself on his back, gag clench securely in his jaw so no human noise would slip out, and most importantly he was letting Derek do whatever he wanted to his body. Such a good bitch his boy was for his dog.

The Sheriff was pulled from his musings when Stiles threw his head back and managed to arch his back so much his shoulders temporarily left the floor. It was then he noticed that Derek had apparently grown tired of his hole being blocked and was now tugging the plush tail plug out.

When the plug finally popped out Derek threw it to the side without concern and dove right back between Stiles' legs. The Sheriff watched as that long tongue rimmed his son's hole occasionally coming up to lick at his balls or up his cock. However, when Derek started humping the floor, the Sheriff knew he would have to intervene just a bit.

The Sheriff let out a short loud whistle causing both his puppies to stop and look at him making him smirk. It was good to know exactly who was still the alpha of this little pack.

"Stiles, be a good bitch and present yourself to your stud" the Sheriff ordered, making a mental note that Stiles still had a few things to work on if they played puppy again when Stiles scrambled over in a very human manner. Once he got his hand and knees under him, Stiles lowered himself until his face and shoulders rested on the floor. Then he reached his hands back and spread his cheeks wide, leaving his loose open hole exposed for everyone to see and making it easier for Derek to mount him.

Which Derek did without delay or warning. It seemed the pup was done with exploring and teasing as he got right up on Stiles back, front paws clutched around Stiles stomach and started humping. His dripping dick slide across Stiles' ass a few times before catching on his hole and then Derek was pounding his way in. No longer caring or even think about the boy under him.

Derek was now truly using Stiles as just a bitch that needed to be filled and breed. A warm and willing hole for him to get off in. As Derek got closer to coming, hunched over and pounding away, he started licking and nuzzling at Stiles neck causing Stiles to squirm under him trying to get Derek to hit that spot inside of him that made him see stars.

Stiles' squirming soon started messing with Derek’s rhythm, causing Derek to stop and readjust until finally Derek had enough. With a growl Derek hunched the rest of the way over and clamped his jaw around the back of his bitch's neck. Derek held his bitch in place until Stiles stopped moving and let Derek get back to just pounding away at him. In almost no time the Sheriff heard the now familiar whines that signaled Derek knotting.

They made such a pretty sight. His two puppies rolling and writhing around each other. Derek grinding in until his knot caught and took. Making Derek go almost instantly slack and resting all his weight on Stiles.

 The Sheriff stood up and walked the few steps it took to place him right in front of Stiles. Reaching down slightly, the Sheriff grabbed the leash and wound it around his hand tighter and tighter until Stiles had to lift himself unto his knees and bring the spent Derek with him.

"Drop" the Sheriff ground out and was delighted when there was no hesitation. The gag fell from Stiles' mouth and the Sheriff quickly filled the now open hole, fucking his cock in just this side of brutal. Stiles just moaned around him and opened his throat, letting him fuck in even deeper.

"Such a good puppy. So good for me. Such a perfect bitch for your daddy and doggy" The Sheriff panted as he thrust his cock in. An extra jolt of pleasure went through him making him moan loudly when he felt another tongue around his cock. When he looked down he saw that Derek had moved his head to rest on Stiles' shoulder and was lazily lapping at his cock as it slide in and out of Stiles' mouth.

It didn’t take long for the Sheriff to come. He grunted as he pulled out of Stiles' mouth and came all over his son's face, practically coating him from hair line to chin. Another satisfied groan slipped out when he watched how eagerly both Stiles and Derek licked up and shared his come.

Reaching down, the Sheriff cupped Stiles' chin and jerked his son's face up to look at him.

"Come" the sheriff ordered and watched in amazement and satisfaction as Stiles came so hard his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he blacked out. The Sheriff dropped to his knees and caught Stiles along with Derek and just held them close.

"Such good boys for me. My two perfect puppies" the sheriff whispered as he petted his good boys and littered their heads with kisses.

Much later, after Derek's knot went down and the Sheriff moved them all to his bed, Stiles finally woke up clean and on his dad with Derek curled up and passed out by him.

"Good morning. Did we have a good time" the Sheriff whisperingly teased as he started running his finger through Stiles hair again.

"Yeah" Stiles drawled out on a happy breath as he settled back down on his dad. The Sheriff chuckled.

"I think it's safe to say Derek enjoyed his reward" the Sheriff said before chuckling. Stiles hummed in agreement.

"It does look like we finally managed to wear him out" Stiles agreed making the Sheriff laugh.

"Him and you both. If I'd know this is what it took to get a quiet night I might have let you do this sooner" the Sheriff teased making Stiles grin sleepily.

"I would like that" Stiles said with a smile eyes already closed. The Sheriff gently smiled down at him before leaning down and placing a kiss on his forehead.

"You did so good today Stiles. So good for me. Sleep now and we'll talk about it in the morning" The Sheriff whispered making Stiles hum once again in agreement before nodding off into sleep. The Sheriff reached over and shut off the lamp, settling down to sleep surrounded by his two good boys.     

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed it thanks for reading!
> 
> Update! So, following in the amazing Kinkyfics footsteps, I have decided to make a tumblr and name for all my more uh hum "adult" fics. You can find me on tumblr at mistresssilvertongue.tumblr.com feel free to stop by and chat!


End file.
